Jack Spivey
|nationality = |birth = |occupation = , formerly a petty criminal |parents = Clayton and "Ma" |spouse = Mich Carstairs |family = Charlie Carstairs (brother-in-law) |children = Sarah Jane, one other |sports team = Enid Eagles; House of Daniel; Gardena Galoshes |professional affiliations = Big Stu Kesselring's "business"}}Jack Spivey (b. February 1910) was a semi-pro baseball player. In 1934, the underemployed Spivey was living in Enid, Oklahoma, trying to scrape by after the Big Bubble burst, when he lucked onto the roster of the barnstorming team, the House of Daniel. Trouble with Big Stu In May, 1934, Spivey was residing in his home town of Enid, Oklahoma trying to scratch out a living. The Big Bubble had burst in 1929, and Enid was hit hard by the economic downturn. For example, the flour mill cut corners by employing zombies.The House of Daniel, pgs. 1-2. Spivey's father, Clayton, had left for California in 1932, leaving Spivey to fend for himself.Ibid., pg. 7. Spivey's primary source of income was working for the local criminal, "Big Stu". He also played as center for the semi-pro Enid Eagles.Ibid., pg. 2-4. On this particular occasion, Big Stu tasked Spivey with roughing up the younger brother of Charlie Carstairs, a local farm supplier. Carstairs refused to meet his end of a deal with Big Stu, and Big Stu had used magic to find out that Carstairs' brother Mitch lived in Ponca City. As Spivey was going that way with the Enid Eagles to play the Ponca City Greasemen anyway, Big Stu was willing to pay a princely sum of fifty dollars to Spivey to strongarm the younger Carstairs.Ibid., pgs. 3-5. Spivey had some misgivings, as he rarely did this sort of work, but agreed when Big Stu doubled the price, and even gave him a ten-dollar advance so he could go to Ponca City in advance of the Eagles. Spivey then chased down Eagles teammate Ace McGinty and told him his plan. McGinty assumed a woman was involved, and Spivey let him. After a heartier dinner at Big Stu's, Spivey went home and packed, both for the game and for the Carstairs assault.Ibid., pgs 5-9. The next morning, he hopped on a bus for Ponca City. Aside from a detour involving a crashed wizard and a flying carpet, the trip was uneventful. After arriving in Ponca City late, Spivey went to the rooming house were the Eagles usually stayed, and then went looking for Mitch Carstairs in another rooming house nearby, with brass knuckles.Ibid., loc. 9-12. When he found the right room, he knocked and prepared to coldcock Mitch Carstairs when he opened the door. Instead a young woman opened the door. Spivey confirmed that she was Mich Carstairs, short for Michelle, not Mitchell. Deciding he really didn't want to hurt a woman, Spivey convinced Mich Carstairs that she was in danger and that she needed to leave Ponca City immediately. While he couldn't provide much detail, he was convincing enough that she agreed to leave the next day. Spivey then fled after she closed the door.Ibid., pgs. 12-14. As he fled, he realized that he'd effectively broken his deal with Big Stu, and that he should also leave town. But he also realized that he had nowhere to go, and for lack of a better idea, decided to go ahead and play in the game the next day, since he owed it to them.Ibid., pg.14. The next day, he was joined by the rest of the Eagles, several of whom gave him a hard time for his supposed assignation. After the team dropped their bags, they changed into their uniforms and headed to the field. As they warmed up, Rod Graver, who doubled as short stop and manager, asked Spivey if he'd done what he needed to do the day before, meaning he knew about Spivey's job for Big Stu. As Spivey didn't want to give away what happened quite yet, he directed Graver to mind his own business. When Graver realized that Spivey hadn't done what he was supposed to do, he warned Spivey that Big Stu wouldn't like it. Spivey told him that Big Stu would have to lump it, and that he'd pay back the ten dollars.Loc. 325-346. The Eagles won the game, 5-3, with Spivey making some crucial catches. After the take was counted and divided, Spivey also earned thirteen dollars, which Graver paid in a roll of quarters. The team celebrated,Ibid., Loc. 369-423. but that night, Spivey realized the roll contained slugs, not quarters. He confronted Graver, who initially protested that Spivey had told him he'd pay back Big Stu. Spivey told Graver that the ten dollars was between Spivey and Big Stu, and that if Graver didn't pay him, he'd tell the rest of the team. Realizing he'd lost, Graver paid Spivey. Spivey also made it clear he was leaving the team. Graver warned him he was being foolish, but wished him luck.Ibid, loc. 433-455. The rest of the team went out for dinner, but Spivey decided to eat on his own, and then walked around Ponca City while he pondered his future. He returned to Mich Carstairs' rooming house and confirmed she was no longer there. A conjure man's helper offered to make Spivey into a zombie. Spivey ran instead. When he slowed down outside of his rooming house, a vampire tried to attack him. Spivey fended him off with a a cross. As the vampire slunk off, Spivey noticed how pathetic he looked. Spivey made it back to his room without further incident.Ibid., loc. 435-553. The next morning, as the team packed up, Spivey announced he was staying. While several offered to help out with his problems, Spivey declined. They all wished them well; Spivey told Rod Graver to tell Big Stu whatever he pleased. After the team left, Spivey changed rooming houses. While moving, he learned that the House of Daniel barnstorming team was playing against the Greasemen that afternoon. Knowing the House of Daniel's reputation, Spivey decided to try to get on to their team.Ibid., loc. 553-606. Joining the House of Daniel Spivey was not impressed by the House of Daniel at first. It did become a rough came, when the Greasmen's pitcher, Close Shave Simpkins, nearly beaned the House of Daniel's Rabbit O'Leary. When the Greasemen were at bat, House of Daniel pitcher Fidgety Frank Carlisle hit their batter in the chest. Things escalated from there. Finally, House of Daniel right-fielder Aaron "Double-Double-A" Aardsma (most commonly "Double-Double") collided with Rabbit O'Leary when they both tried to catch a ball. A doctor was called in. Double-Double was carried off the field, his ankle in a splint. O'Leary needed artificial respiration until he could breath on his own, and then he, too was carried off the field. Then the game continued, with the House of Daniel winning 8-6.Ibid, loc. 612-715. With two outfielders down, the House put out a call for a replacement. Spivey immediately called out. Oddly enough, Mort Milligan, a player for the Greasemen that Spivey had caught out the day before, actually confirmed Spivey was indeed a good player. He impressed the team manager, Harv Watrous, and pitcher Wes Petersen, so they took him on.Ibid. loc. 736-814. In short order, Spivey boarded the House's team bus, and met Eddie Lelivelt, the second baseman. During the ride to Texas, they discussed number of foreclosed and abandoned farms along the road. To Jack's horror, they did pass through Enid. While Spivey did see Ace McGinty staggering down the road, he didn't see Spivey. Spivey only relaxed after the bus left Enid. Appropriately, Lelivelt pointed out Spivey's home and called it another "lost and damned" place. Spivey didn't tell Lelivelt it was his home.Ibid., loc. 814-907. First Games The bus rolled through the night, heading for Pampa, Texas; Spivey and the Eagles had played there once or twice. A cattle town, Pampa was small enough that the economy hadn't been as badly hurt as other places. The team found a rooming house, and Watrous ordered that Spivey and Lelivelt would have their own room. After too short a sleep, Spivey and Lelivelt got out of bed. Lelivelt helped Spivey put on whiskers, since he didn't have a beard yet.Ibid., 912-998. During the game against the Pampa All Stars, Harv Watrous gave Spivey the nickname "Jack the Snake", even though he'd never used that name before. He also took Lelivelt's advise on tightening up on his handling of his bat. The House of Daniel won 5-3.Ibid., 1007-1039 After dinner at a local barbecue restaurant, Harv Watrous told Spivey that they were head for Amarillo the next day to play the Metros.Ibid., loc. 1083. The arrived in Amarillo the next day, and began warming up in Metro Stadium. Spivey discovered a difference between his worldview and those of his northern-born teammates when he pointed out to Wes Petersen that Metro Stadium had a section for colored people. Petersen plainly didn't like it, whereas Spivey assumed that it was the standard order of things. However, as they looked at the black people, they took notice of one man who was dressed in a gaudy suit. Spivey realized he was a conjure man.Ibid. 1105-1149. As the game against the Metros progressed, it was soon clear that the conjure man was working his magic on their behalf. However, Harv Watrous assured the House of Daniel that the Lord would provide, if he were inclined. Still, the House kept making errors that they should not have, and the Metros continued to do better than it seemed the ought to have. So Watrous began citing verses from the Book of Daniel, and in short order, the conjure man fled for the men's room. When Spivey asked Watrous if he were responsible, Watrous denied it. While the conjure man was away, the Metros didn't play nearly as well.Ibid., loc. 1149-1182 When the conjure man returned, he was carrying a live chicken. He did something to it, and soon the Metros played better. Watrous began praying again, and this time, the conjure man was rendered unconscious. The House of Daniel won 9-4.Ibid., loc. 1182-1204. References Category:Criminals